universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Weegee
Entrance Instant Transmission Weegee teleports onto the battlefield, similar to Goku. Special Attacks Neutral B - Laser Weegee fires a laser from his eyes that can be charged up. The standard version is a weak laser that has little impact and can be spammed with ease. Charging it for 5 seconds results in a stronger laser with mild knockback and 3 seconds of stun. At a full charge, Weegee does this wide spread laser that has huge impact and 5 seconds of stun. After such a shot, you are to undergo 15-second cooldown. Side B - Weegee PAWNCH! Weegee does the Falcon Punch, resulting in him charging forth, fist erect. It's relatively weaker than the original. Charge it for 5 seconds for the original. Charge it for 8 seconds to get the original with twice as much power. This move has 10-second cooldown. Up B - Weegee Missile Weegee blasts off like this move's namesake. This can be charged for further distance at the cost of the fldamage dealt to an opponent. After charging, this should cool down for 5 seconds. Down B - Negative Weegee Weegee surrounds himself in a negative aura where anything bad can happen to others within. It lasts for 7 seconds, and you can't move. Final Smash - GIGA-WEEGEE Weegee gains the power of the Dark Star, causing a cutscenes where he is gargantuan and proclaims in Waa-Haa-HEE's voice "It's-a meee!" He then arises at the left of a stage and blasts opponents with a huge-ass laser that spells out death. After that, he shrinks and instantly transmits back to the stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: "WEEGEE!" KOSFX2: "Owch!" Star KOSFX: *Slowed down Weegee SFX* Screen KOSFX: *Sped up Weegee SFX* Taunts Up: *Looks at camera with eyes glowing green* Sd: *Raises eyebrow* "Eh?" Dn: *Head floats up and down* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Floats above camera, staring down menacingly* Victory 2: "OBEY WEEGEE." Victory 3: *Jumpscares, while laughing evily* Failure/Clap: *Annoyed, carrying lunch bag and soda* Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Punch, Kick, Rapid Fire Punch (Can hold) *Dash Attack - Weegee Flop *Forward tilt - Kicks like Luigi's Side Taunt *Up tilt - Spins *Down tilt - Kick *Side Smash - Uses powers to summon giant green energy hand *Up Smash - Mario Galaxy Spin *Down Smash - Double Green Fire Spire Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Spins *F-Air - Sideways Spin *B-Air - Same as Foward *U-Air - Mario Uppercut *D-Air - Shoots red lasers downward Throws *Grab - Telekinesis *Pummel - Electrocution *Forward Throw- Spins opponent around forward, then slams to ground *Back Throw - Same as foward *Up Throw - Throws opponent upward, then spin attacks them *Down Throw - Throws opponent down and jumps on them SMW style Snake Codec TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *Default *Orange and Blue (Sponge) *Red and Blue (Malleo/R) *Purple and Blue (Waluigi) *Toon Weegee *Mr. L *Grand Weegee *Blue Weegee Victory Theme SSB4 - Bowser's Victory Theme Stage Weegeeverse Relic Spaghetti Crowd Cheer Weegee! Weegee! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Trivia *Moot, the founder of 4chan, has dubbed Weegee as his favorite 4chan meme (despite 4chan not having many chains for Weegee posts). Category:Playable Characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Assist Trophies (CD7) Category:YouTube Poop Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Male Category:Super Mario Category:Internet Meme Category:Internet Characters Category:Villains Category:I.M. Meen Gets a Job Category:Pure Evil Category:Achille12345 Category:Horror Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Crusade Category:Epic Universe Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:The Link & King Show Category:Enemies Category:Five Nights at Pingas Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:4chan Category:Not a Photographer Category:Confirmed Lawl Liquid Crystal Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Non-Human Category:Jurgurging Favorite Category:Characters that can Crash the Game Category:Creepypasta'd Category:Creepy characters Category:Has no Soul Category:Soulless Category:Based on the real character Category:Mario is Missing Category:Photoshop Category:Sandvich33 Favorite Category:More Evil then Chara Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Video Movesets Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:Luigi Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros. Category:Assist Trophies (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros.) Category:All Star Battlemania Category:Characters given a personality